Come Sail Away
by AcaWiedersehen
Summary: Headcanon of a story, takes place right where Season 2 left off. [Ideas taken from well-hidden spoilers, as well as my imagination.] After the disappointing betrayal of Lexa and the Woods Clan, Clarke makes her way East. Along the way she runs into Lincoln, who shares with her a place for delinquents such as herself. A clan lead by Luna; the leader of the Boat People.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own The 100, but I sure do own my thoughts!

I hope you enjoy my headcanon made into a fanfic.

-.-.-

"...May we meet again."  
I hear the soft whispers of Bellamy's voice bounce around through the still air.  
'We will meet again', I think. 'We always do.'  
My eyes scan the sky above as if I'm searching for a sign. The Ark... It's hard to believe that Humanity managed to thrive in a place so high for over three generations. Well, I wouldn't really say 'thrive'... Survive was more like it.

But me? Where do I survive?  
I've survived on the ground for nearly a year now, but I have yet to find a home. As soon as I find myself coming close to a new settlement, something seems to get in the way. Camp Jaha was easily my best choice... But I found that couldn't live there. Survive, yes. Live? No. How could one live a happy life knowing that they killed off an entire group of people to get that life? I caused a genocide. It's the darkest thing anyone could ever live with, and I did it.

Lexa. My mind instantly flashes to the tough, heartless, solid leader that had pushed me to make that decision. If she had tried to strike a better deal with the Mountain Men, I could have gotten through it all without anyone losing their life. We could have helped them reproduce marrow samples. We could have unified our people. We could've saved lives instead of destroying them. But no, Lexa was too impatient to take that chance. A fatal flaw.

I pause and take a breath. Part of me screams to cut her some slack... But the other says that what she did was unforgivable. Slack should not be given to someone that is at fault for causing mass murder.

Blame, blame, blame... It's all I'm finding myself doing. I blame myself, I blame Lexa, and I blame Crag.

My gaze falls to the ground once more. Where do I go from here? Camp Jaha is out of the question. Going anywhere near the Grounders is out of the question, too. And the Mountain Men? They don't even exist anymore.  
I carefully slip my backpack off of my shoulder and zip open the front pocket. After a few moments of rummaging, I pull out a worn, wrinkled, and familiar map. It had been a while since I last used it... The initial trip to Mount Weather, I'm sure. The trip that had started it all.  
I need to go somewhere... So I pick a place. A random spot on the map that feels promising, and I begin to head east.

-

Days go by and I find myself growing warier by the hour. The temperature is dropping, and I don't know how warm this make-shift jacket will keep me. The crappy thing about leather is that it's hot under the sun in warm weather, but cold to the touch in winter weather. So here I am; freezing my ass off... Who knows where.

That's when I hear it- something in the trees.  
My attention flickers from branch to branch, attempting to find the source of the commotion. Instinctively, my hand reaches to my left pocket and I take hold of my knife.

"Clarke," a familiar voice gasps out. Just as I knit my brows together in confusion, I see Lincoln. He's bruised, battered, and looks as defeated as I.

"Lincoln?" After a second of hesitation, I rush up to his side and check his injuries. My fingers fly across his skin gently, careful as to not disturb his tender flesh.  
"What happened?"

Lincoln shakes his head, "Mountain Men. A while ago. I'm fine."

Comprehending his dismissive tone as a sign to not interrogate further, I back off.  
"Where are you going?" He finally questions, eyes unwavering.

"I'm not really..." I purse my lips and grip my map. "I'm not sure. Somewhere away from there." A slight shift of my gaze shows that I'm referring to Camp Jaha; where all of my people reside.

Lincoln's features calmed. "I know a place that will take you in. I'm headed there myself."

Another place? This is the first I've heard of somewhere safe and out of the Grounder's control.  
"Where?" Is it right to ask?

"East."

"East where?"

"Across the lake. There's a settlement, lead by a woman named Luna. She takes in delinquents, like us."

"Is she... Friendly?"

"They have an agreement with the Woods Clan. So yes."

I nod, understanding. After a few seconds of awkward silence, I speaks up once more.  
"How far?" It seems like a reasonable question. Apparently, Lincoln agrees.

"A days trip from here."

I fall silent again. A day trip? That doesn't sound too bad at all. Not nearly as bad as I had expected. Though, a day meant another bit of my rations would be gone... If something were to go wrong, I would be in trouble.

Not saying anything more, Lincoln stepped forward and into the path I had been walking upon. Taking his movements as a silent queue we began our journey.

-.-.-

Before long, I find myself growing more and more curious with our current situation. Why was Lincoln here in the first place? Where had he come from? And why, more like how, did he leave behind the other Grounders?

"... Did something happen?"  
My frown fell further. (As if that were even possible.)  
He visibly cringed a slight bit, but covered it up immediately.  
"You said that this place we are going to is for delinquents. ...They accept delinquents." I wait. Still nothing. "What did you do? Why are you headed there?"

After a few more moments of silence, he finally spoke up.  
"I killed Cage."

-.-.-

Author's Note: Next Chapter will be up sometime soon. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review, or favorite. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: The Trek

Disclaimer: I do not own The 100! Though, believe me, I sure wish I did.

Author's Note: Alright! This chapter is the walk over. Bear with me for a bit longer, I promise Clexa will come in soon.

-.-.-

My eyes widened.  
"You shot Cage?" Lincoln had been the one to kill him? Sure, Clarke had her suspicions on the faux President's disappearance, but she never would have guessed that his death was by Lincoln's hand. That combined with what had happened with Bellamy, his need for a "vacation" was understandable. Though, it came as a shock to learn that he hadn't dragged Octavia along.

Octavia, who had become Indra's second.

A wave of amazement flooded over Clarke instantly. Octavia: the girl who had started out their time on earth as a damsel in distress was now her own knight in shining armor. Impeccable.

"Not shot," Lincoln stated, snapping Clarke from her thoughts. "Something a little more dignified, but fitting." Clarke could hear a slight snap in his tone, showing his overall disgust with his situation. As if reading Clarke's previous thoughts, Lincoln pressed on about why he was alone.

"Octavia is happy with her place next to Indra. I, however..." He carefully maneuvered around a tree stump, "I've been considered an outcast since you landed."

Clarke finally understood. Lincoln, while playing the part of another brave soldier in the Grounder Army, was viewed as a traitor by others. It was no wonder why he had been, and was, tempted to leave.

"Will you go back for her?" Clarke's eyes fell to the dirt-covered earth below.

The air between the duo became thick with silence.  
"Yes," he finally admitted, "when the time comes." And he left it at that.  
Turning his gaze to Clarke, Lincoln lifted a brow. "What about you? Will you return to your camp?"

Now it was Clarke's turn to take a few moments of silence. "I'm not sure. If I do, it won't be willingly..." She frowned.

Lincoln knew better than to ask. Silence was key in cases like these.

"The real world is a bitch," she offered. Lincoln only laughed in return.

-.-.-

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes to hours. Before the duo knew it, they were faced with a darkening path and unreadable map. It was safe to say that Clarke was becoming annoyed; but Lincoln remained content.

"If it's east we just need to follow that star there." The man pointed towards a tiny speck in the distance. Clarke had known all about the stars and constellations up in the ark, but down here everything was different. Everything was smaller, further away... And it filled her with a quick, unwanted sense of melancholy. There was no eastern star, no western star; just northern. But judging by Lincoln's impeccable navigation skills, the Grounders had come up with a system to branch off of that. It was simple, but brilliant at the same time.

Clarke rolled up her map and stuffed it away. It would be easiest to just listen to the expert for the time being.

"I can't imagine the view on your Sky Ship. I bet it was-"

"Amazing," Clarke finished; eyes never leaving her pocket. "Yeah, it was something else." With one awkward movement, Clarke shifted the back that was pulling on her shoulder: annoyed by its current existence. "I always used to dream of what the sky would look like from here on earth. But now, I'm starting to regret not looking at it from where I was." Being surrounded by beauty made it hard to realize the true beauty that was hidden in it all. It's too late now, however. That time had passed.

Lincoln said nothing for a while, allowing for silence to calm their thoughts once more.

As Clarke brought her attention upwards once more, she saw an unfamiliar shadow looming in the distance. Suddenly, in a way that nearly startled the blonde, it emitted a weak, white light. This white light danced a round for a few seconds, arcing in a graceful spin, before it disappeared once more. It continued to repeat this process over and over again every few seconds.

"A lighthouse," Clarke breathed. Nodding, Lincoln admitted that she was correct.  
"Yes. It serves as a beacon."

"A beacon? For what?"

"Ships. It tells them where the land begins, so that they don't crash into the rocky shores on accident."

It made sense. And then, all at once, Clarke realized what he was saying. "The boat people... They aren't over here, are they?"

The Grounder shook his head, "on the other side of the bay." Back still to Clarke, he pressed on. "We could walk around to the other side, which is what most of us prefer, but it's quicker to go by boat." So, obviously, Lincoln was planning on rowing his way there.

"Is it safe?"

"No."

"Shouldn't we walk?"

"Do you want to get there before it's too late?" Lincoln stepped over a giant piece of shattered cement.

"How long out of the way?"

"A few hours."

"Wouldn't it be worth the two hours?"

Lincoln thought a moment before speaking, "as long as you can stay up that long. On the boat, you can sleep. On the road? It's best to stay awake."

Clarke was torn. She could save a few hours and endanger herself on a boat-  
It was then she realized that there was no contest.

"We're walking. I can't swim." The realization hit her like a smack across the face. If something were to go wrong on the boat, she'd be defenseless.

Lincoln nodded solemnly, "alright. Walking it is."

With that, the duo headed towards an overgrown section of forest; glancing at the occasional rusted sign or two that read: 301, or something along those lines. They had seen them frequently on the way up, and it was getting to the point where if Clarke didn't see one, she'd begin to worry.

The first hour in was when they crossed their initial bridge. It was falling to shambles, but would hold. Clarke knew of the times when great bridges like these would span the country, joining lands that would normally be separated by nature. True feats of humankind, they called them.  
Silently, though, Clarke simply prayed that they could be feats of engineering for just a little while longer... After that, they could crumble all they'd like.

Much to her pleasure, one stressful bridge-cross later, they were on the other side.

"One down, one to go..." Lincoln frowned. Hopefully their next bridge was still holding. It had been a while since he had last heard from anyone who had crossed, and so his information could (needless to say) be a little outdated. However, the chances of that were low.

-.-.-

Two hours of light chatter later, they had reached their final bridge. A bridge that spanned much further than the previous bridge. In fact, it was so far that they could not see the other side.

It was this that worried Clarke.

Cement was faulty. Especially when it was over a few hundred years old. Plus the fact that this cement happened to be hundreds of feet up in the air, loosely hanging over water, worried Clarke even further.

"You ready?"  
Clarke bit her lip and nodded, taking her first step onto the pale bridge. Just as they had expected, nothing happened. Yet. The thing that really disturbed Clarke was that they had nearly two hours of this left... And if there was a fault anywhere in the bridge, they would either have to find a new route, or they would be- to put it bluntly- screwed.

All worries were put to rest as they moved forward. Surprisingly, the bridge was in decent condition. Parts had chipped away with time, yes, but the steel beams that loomed overhead remained tall; strong, even. They were rusted, of course, again, but they didn't show any signs of failing. The wires were taught (some admittedly missing every once in a long while), showing that the skeleton had been hard at work over these past centuries.

"It's stunning, isn't it?" Clarke let a hand gently run across a piece of tall stray grass. "After however long it's been, this bridge still is at work."

"Stunning," Lincoln agreed.

And that was how the rest of their walk went. There would be an occasional trip or gaze towards the water, but that was all. It was more uneventful than Lincoln had hoped, but it was just as eventful as Clarke had wanted. Now, they were only a few footsteps away from the Boat People. And Clarke was ready.

-.-.-

End Authors Note:

Oh, gosh. I can't believe how much Google Maps research went into this chapter. Seriously, if you really wanted to, you could google map their route. They're crossing Chesapeake Bay from Ton DC (Which is short for Washington DC), and are headed to Kent Island. I originally wanted for them to go to Fishermans Island, but they would have to go south and then east. In my opinion, that's too much. Just east sounds good to me.

Next chapter is on its way soon!


End file.
